Bajo un cielo sin nubes
by Deraka
Summary: El cielo azul del verano fue testigo de un encuentro fortuito entre dos niños, así como de su creciente amistad que... ¿podría llegar a derivar én algo más?, Shikamaru ¿por qué te gustan tanto las nubes? [Omedetou Yunachan][oneshot]


**Nota importante: **Dado que de un tiempo a esta parte fanfiction viene haciendo lo que le da la real gana en cuanto a publicación. Los errores que puedan aparecer (y seguro, desgraciadamente, aparecerán) del tipo de texto (guiones, signos de interrogación y exclamación, emotíconos cursivas etc.) a lo largo del fic NO son culpa mía sino de la página. En caso de que quisieseis leer el fic íntegro y sin fallos sólo tenéis que indicarlo en el review y yo os lo mandaré por mail (pero, por favor acordaos de poner vuestro mail, porque no es la primera vez que alguien me pide que le agregue o algo y no me deja ni una mísera dirección). Lamento las molestias que pueda causar, pero repito, no es mi culpa uu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dedicado a: **¡YUNA AOKI¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Espero que el fic sea de tu agrado y tranquila… Algún día leerás el capitulo 3 de "Llevados por el alcohol" XDDDD. Sigue siendo tan maja como hasta ahora, no cambies nunca. ¡Un beso!

PD: tu sorpresa te espera al final de todo del fic (jejeje) espero que te guste ;) ¡Y deja review!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Dicen que en cada nube se esconde un ángel que espera el momento oportuno para bajar a la tierra. Desde que te conozco he comprendido porqué el cielo está siempre despejado…_**

**Bajo un cielo sin nubes.**

_By_Deraka.

El verano es siempre la estación preferida de los niños: las largas vacaciones les permiten pasarse el día en la calle jugando hasta que el sol se oculta lentamente entre las nubes (cosa que tarda más que el resto del año), por fin pueden ir al río a bañarse o pescar, y zafarse de sus gruesos e incómodos chaquetones que no le dejaban apenas libertad de movimientos. Poder disfrutar del sabor dulce de las frutas de la temporada o simplemente tumbarse en los campos floridos con el único plan de… no hacer absolutamente nada.

Shikamaru subió a la azotea del edificio de su antigua academia, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no pisaba ese lugar, y eso que de niño era su lugar preferido para descansar, pensar o mirar las nubes. Nunca nadie lo molestaba y se pasaba casi todo el día solo, y la verdad es que eso no le incomodaba en absoluto. Siempre solía decir que era mejor estar solo que mal acompañado, y últimamente hacía mucho tiempo que no podía disfrutar de un momento para estar solo y pensar, y ya casi no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había dirigido su mirada al cielo.

"Demasiadas responsabilidades últimamente" suspiró interiormente el chico acercándose al pequeño banco en el que solía pasar el rato y tumbándose como tiempo atrás.

- Mmmmm… hoy hace un día perfecto para… para no hacer nada.- se sonrió complacido dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo y perdiendo su vista entre el grupo de cúmulos y cirros que se elevaban allá en lo alto. Casi sin darse cuenta su memoria viajó tiempo atrás a cuando iba a diario a esa especie de "escondrijo secreto" y pasaba las tardes…¿solo?

Un momento¡él no había estado solo, al menos no siempre… De hecho ahora parecía que su memoria despertaba un recuerdo pasado, algo que tal vez él mismo se hubiese encargado de enterrar. ¿Cuál era¿Quién era?

- Ah…-se dijo de pronto cayendo el la cuenta- Ya lo recuerdo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Dejadme en paz¡Soltadme!.

¿Qué te pasa frentuda¿No quieres jugar con nosotros?.

- No¡no¡Me duele!.

- Jajajajajaja… a la frentuda le duele.

- Snif…snif…

¡Hala¿Ya estás llorando otra vez? Así no tiene gracia. Eres una debilucha.

- Y una llorona.

¡Llorona llorona!.

- Snif…snif…¡No soy-snif- llorona!.

- Sí que lo eres, sí que lo eres.

¡Llorona, llorona!.

¡Frentuda, frentuda!.

- Jajaja… a partir de ahora la vamos a llamar la frentuda llorona¿Qué os parece?.

- Jajaja…suena bien… ¿Y a ti que te parece frentuda llorona?.

- Dejadme en paz-sinf snif- sois… ¡sois tontos!.

- Uhhh... qué miedo me das…

Un grupo de niños formaban un corro en torno a una menuda figura, empujándola tirándole del pelo y riéndose a carcajada limpia ante sus insultos y vanos intentos de huir.

¡No te vas a escapar frentuda!.

¡Sí! Todavía no hemos acabado de "jugar" contigo.

¡Buahhhh¡Buahhh!

Un niño cogió un puñado de tierra y se tiró a la cabeza.

¡Mira! Te queda mejor el color marrón que el rosa. Jajaja…- todos los demás compañeros rieron la gracia y se regodearon contemplando a la niña, a la cual se le había metido algo de tierra en los ojos, frotándose la cara y tanteando a ciegas una salida. La empujaron de nuevo y volvieron a estirarle del pelo, ahora la pequeña ya no hacía esfuerzo por controlarse y lloraba a lágrima viva. Trataba de defenderse de sus agresores con uñas y dientes, pero eran mayores, más fuertes y más numerosos y ella estaba sola y desvalida y era débil y llorona.

Uno de los niños sacó del bolsillo un rotulador negro y se acercó para pintarle la cara a la niña, pero cuando se dio cuenta ésta había reaccionado mordiéndole furiosamente la mano.

¡Agh¡estúpida¡Suéltame- en niño le golpeó en la cabeza gritando de dolor y en seguida el resto del grupo corrió a ayudarle.

¡Suelta a Geru bruja!

¡Déjale en paz!

Fue entonces cuando la niña aprovecho la confusión para empujar a Geru y salir corriendo todo lo que le daban las piernas con los gritos e insultos de los crueles niños resonando detrás de ella. Corría y corría sin cesar de llorar, tropezando continuamente, pues tenía la vista borrosa a causa del llanto, corrió hasta que las piernas le dolieron a horrores y sintió el pecho a punto de estallar. Casi sin haber puesto rumbo fijo llegó a ese edificio que tan bien conocía y subió por las escaleras que daban a la azotea rogando interiormente por que no la encontrasen allí.

Aquel día Shikamaru se encontraba como siempre sumido en su propio mundo, con la cabeza mirando al cielo y ocupándose solo de no perderse ni un detalle del panorama que se distinguía ahí arriba. Todo el día había sido tranquilo; después de las clases la academia se vaciaba de niños revoltosos y gritones y el edificio quedaba sumido en un silencio y paz agradables. A veces podía oír a los profesores faenar después de clase en los pisos de abajo, y más de una vez al día escuchaba los gritos y regañinas del maestro Iruka para con el revoltoso de Naruto. Pero Shikamaru apenas prestaba atención a todo eso, mientras que a él le dejasen tranquilo todo estaba bien.

Ya era bastante tarde y en esos momento todos los profesores se habían ido a casa ajenos a la presencia de la azotea (a fin de cuentas nadie subía allí) y eso le resultaba incluso mejor. No obstante, justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido arrullado por la suave brisita oyó un retumbar de pasos sobre las escaleras metálicas que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Quién subirá armando tanto escándalo?" preguntó el chico molesto porque alguien se atreviera a invadir su espacio sagrado de meditación. "Ntch, menudo rollo."

Ahora podía distinguir una respiración entrecortada por lo que parecían unos sollozos, los pasos se fueron acercando hasta que definitivamente Shikamaru tuvo ante sí al causante del alboroto, y sus ojos se ensancharon de asombro al descubrirla.

Una niñita había subido a la azotea. Tenía el cabello todo revuelto y desordenado y sucio, marcas de golpes por los brazos además de tener una herida sangrando en la pierna toda llena de tierra, los ojos rojos e hinchados y algunos rotos en el vestido, su pecho se convulsionaba violentamente debido al llanto y se pasaba una manga por la nariz secándose la moquera. Al ver aparecer tan de repente allí a una niña en ese estado le dejó perplejo.

Pero la chiquilla en cuestión parecía no haber reparado en su presencia, se giró para comprobar que ninguno de los gamberros la había seguido y cuando se volvió de nuevo…

¡Ahhh- a punto estuvo de caerse por las escaleras del susto. Un niño la estaba observando desde uno de los bancos de la azotea, con una ceja levantada en señal de incomprensión. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del estado lamentable en el que debía estar y sintió vergüenza de sí misma. Bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su cara sucia y mojada por las lágrimas y se fue derecha a una esquina de la azotea donde se acurrucó agarrada a sus piernas y siguió llorando.

Shikamaru no podía apartar sus ojos de ella aunque quisiera, era una niña tan extraña. Todas las de su clase se esforzaban siempre por ir guapísimas a todas partes y se pasaban el día en grupitos cuchicheando, nunca había visto a ninguna niña llorar pero si reírse con esas carcajadas chillonas e irritantes, y por supuesto en toda su vida había visto a una niña aislada, que no estuviera acompañada de cuatro o cinco más dispuestas siempre a cotillera sobe éste y aquél.

Se rascó la cabeza considerando la idea de hablarle, pero conociendo también los arranques violentos de algunas niñas de su clase decidió dejarlo correr. La cuestión era que esa niña llorona había interrumpido su descanso y eso le molestaba. Tenía que decirle algo ¿no?

- Mmmm...oye…

Apenas había comenzado a hablar la cabeza de la niña se irguió de golpe dejando de nuevo a Shikamaru totalmente confundido, se levantó de inmediato y se asomó levemente a la valla de la azotea… para acto seguido apartarse de golpe.

¡Son ellos-dijo en voz alta aterrada.

¿Quiénes-se le escapó a Shikamaru antes de darse cuenta. Pero ella ya no le escuchaba, miraba a todas partes inquieta, llorando de los nervios. Al parecer tratando de buscar un escondite de sus perseguidores.

¡Eh¡frentuda¡Sal de donde estés¡Te vas a enterar por haber pegado a Geru.!

¡Te vamos a cortar ese pelo tan feo que tienes!

¡Sal frentuda llorona!

Shikamaru entendió en el acto el comportamiento de la chica la cual volvía a sollozar de nuevo llevándose una mano a la cabeza temiendo por su pelo.

- Vienen hacia aquí -se decía.- Me van a coger…

Shikamaru no tendría porqué haberse sentido obligado a ayudarla. Pero lo hizo...

No veía la necesidad de acercarse a ella y tomarla de la mano. Pero lo hizo...

Y sabía que el llevarla, hasta una de las puerta que había al otro lado de la azotea y decirle que se metiera allí dentro que allí no le encontraría iba a ser realmente problemático. Y aún así lo hizo…

Ella lo miró asustada al sentir que cogían su mano, se sintió aterrada cuando el niño desconocido la arrastró hasta una puerta oscura y trató de zafarse de que la metiera allí dentro, tenía mucho miedo. Pero cuando el niño le habló con voz inusualmente tranquilizadora diciéndole que se metiera allí, que no la encantarían y que no la delataría... se sintió por primera vez tranquila.

Oyó desde su escondrijo unos pasos atropellados subir hasta la azotea. Y después una conversación.

¿Eh? aquí no está.- dijo uno.

- Pues yo juraría que subió por aquí.- objetó otro.

¡Oye, Nara.- llamó el tal Geru, cabecilla del grupo. Nadie le respondió. – ¡Oye tú Shikamaru!.

- Mmm-el chico que le había ayudado apenas contestó.

¿No has visto a una niña subir aquí?

¿Una niña- preguntó con voz arrastrada.

- Sí una niña de pelo rosa y ojos verdes.

¿Pelo rosa y ojos verdes, Aquí no subió ninguna niña de pelo rosa y ojos verdes-contestó sinceramente el muchacho.

¿Ah no¿Ves como no subió aquí melón- "plaf" (el sonido de una colleja mortal).

¡Auch, Que bestia eres, no hacía falta que me pegases.

- Calla baka, busquemos en otro sitio.

- Yo ya estoy aburrido, me voy a mi casa...

Poco a poco las voces de los chavales se fueron apagando y de nuevo reinó el silencio, pero aún así ella no se atrevió a abrir la puerta. Se sentía clavada al suelo, incapaz de reaccionar, hasta que oyó pasos yendo en su dirección y al momento el sonido de la puerta abrirse y la luz dándole de nuevo en la cara.

- Ya se han ido. -le contestó el niño.

- Ah… v-vale. - dijo, y salió afuera. El niño la miró de soslayo haciéndola enrojecer de vergüenza, "Seguro que con lo sucia que estoy le doy asco" pensó tristemente. "Pero aún así tengo que darle las gracias"

- Esto…-comenzó- M-muchas gracias por mentir por mí.- el niño le miró sin comprender.

¿Mentir¿Y quién ha mentido? Desde luego no se podría decir que tienes el pelo rosa, y en cuento los ojos, no podría haberme fijado entre tanto lagrimeo.- le contestó quizás con una voz mas seca de lo que pretendía. La niña asintió tristemente.

- Ah… comprendo…

- Oye ¿Se puede saber porque te perseguían esos brutos?

- N-no lo sé… les gusta meterse conmigo.

- Psé ¿Y tú te dejas?

- Es que no puedo con ellos- se defendió.

- Bueno, a mí no tienes porque darme explicaciones.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

- A-anou… t-te llamas Nara¿verdad?. - el niño giró la cabeza y la miró

- No, me llamo Shikamaru.

- Ah…. Pues… gracias por todo Shikamaru…

- Que pesada… ya me las has dado una vez…

- Ah... gomen. - bajó de nuevo la cabeza y oyó un suspiro cansado por parte de él.

- Bueno vale… no hay de qué… tampoco tenía elección… mmmm…

- Sakura.-contestó ella.

- Sí…eso… er… "Sakura".

Un silencio algo incómodo para el pequeño se adueñó del ambiente, la niña seguía con la cabeza gacha sin decir palabra y a él la situación ya le estaba resultando cargante.

¡Bah, Me voy a casa. Hasta luego.- "¿Para qué me despido de ella?"

¿Eh¡ah!... hasta luego y… gracias de nuevo…

- Hai, hai…- el niño agitó una mano con vagancia a modo de despedida y bajó las escaleras pensando que el final del día había sido un poco… raro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Anda ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Shikamaru había subido después de clase a la azotea de nuevo para tumbarse a mirar las nubes y dejar pasar el rato cuando se encontró con que había alguien que se le había adelantado.

- Esto...hola.-le saludó la niña.

¡Ah, Ahora sé a lo que se referían lo otros.

¿Referirse a qué- preguntó ella curiosa.

- Es verdad. Tienes el pelo rosa.

El día anterior, por la noche, Shikamaru había estado dándole vueltas al asunto que había tenido con la tal "Sakura" que había acabado protegiendo sin casi proponérselo, si no fuese porque no podía haber subido nadie más que ella le habría resultado difícil reconocerla:

Ahora llevaba la ropa limpia e impecable, la herida de su rodilla izquierda tenía un esparadrapo y las marcas de los golpes no se veían tanto Llevaba el pelo limpio y peinado y en efecto pudo constatar que era de un color rosa similar al de las flores de cerezo, el problema vino cuando intentó averiguar el color de sus ojos lo cual le resultó difícil pues los largos mechones de la niña se ocupaban de tapar su rostro como si fuera un fantasma.

- Oye… no iras a quedarte aquí ¿no?.

- Ah… bueno…yo.

- No me gustaría oír a una niña parlanchina a mi lado todo el día. Aunque parezca que tú no lo eres. -ella bajó de nuevo la cabeza.- Ntch, mendo kuse… - murmuró el chico ¿Querías algo en especial o de nuevo agradecerme lo de ayer?

- No…yo…he pensado que este es un buen escondite. Pero si te molesto…

Sakura comenzó a alejarse hacia las escaleras, con el labio temblándole y un nudo en la garganta. Estaba segura de que si bajaba los niños la encontrarían pronto y la sola idea de una posible venganza por haber mordido al líder de la banda le aterraba.

Iba a comenzar a bajar las escaleras cuando oyó una voz aburrida a sus espaldas.

¡Bah, La azotea es de todos… tampoco es que tengas que irte porque yo te lo diga.

Nada más oír eso se dio la vuelta luciendo una gran sonrisa.

¿De verdad no te importa?.- el chico negó evitando mirarle a la cara. Ocultando la evidencia de que la cara de tristeza que había puesto antes la chica le había hecho sentir culpable

- Por mí…

Se permitió entonces mirarla un segundo a la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

¡Gracias!

A partir de entonces, lo que había comenzado como algo casual se convirtió en una rutina. La mayoría de veces Shikamaru subía a la azotea y se encontraba con Sakura en un rincón, ella le sonreía saludándole amigablemente y él le contestaba sin muchas ganas, a partir de ahí ninguno volvía a reparar en la presencia del otro. Shikamaru se sumergía en su contemplación de las nubes o se tumbaba para echarse una siestecita y mientras Sakura seguía a lo suyo; unas veces pintando en el suelo con unas tizas que traía de su casa, otras jugando a la mariola y otras imitaba al niño y miraba al cielo tarareando una suave cancioncilla que ayudaba a Shikamaru a relajarse.

Raras veces cruzaban alguna palabra y salvo sus nombres ninguno sabía nada del otro, pero ambos habían terminado por adaptarse a su compañía hasta el punto de que Sakura se sentía intranquila hasta que veía subir al niño bostezando a la azotea, y Shikamaru las raras veces que veía que Sakura se retrasaba se la pasaba comiéndose el coco sobre si aquellos vándalos la habían cogido de nuevo. Y las ocasiones que la encontraba abrazada a sus piernas con alguna herida y tratando de ocultar sus sollozos trataba de reunir algo de valor para hablarle, consolarla… sin conseguirlo.

No sabía hasta qué punto llegaba a sentir cierta simpatía por la chica hasta que un día tuvieron su primera conversación larga, y fue de la manera más fortuita posible.

Sakura había traído ese día un juego de canicas y se había pasado la tarde golpeando con el dedo las pequeñas bolas de cristal, Shikamaru como siempre se dedicaba a vaguear cuando notó que una de las canicas rodaba hasta debajo de su banco, levantó la vista y vio como la chica se acercaba algo insegura hasta donde él estaba, casi dudando en dar un siguiente paso.

"Ni que fuera a morderle" pensó el chico contrariado levantándose del banco y haciendo que ella le mirase algo asustada. Shikamaru recogió la canica de suelo y se la tendió la niña que se encontraba aún demasiado alejada como para cogerla.

¿Me… la pasas- preguntó con su vocecita tímida.

- Es demasiado problemático. Ven tú a buscarla.

Sakura se acercó un poco más hasta que tomó la canica de la mano de Shikamaru.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

- ……

- ……. .

- Esto…

- Dime.

¿Me puedo sentar?

Sin darle una respuesta verbal, Shikamaru se apartó un poco dejando sitio a la pelirrosada.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué.

- …..

- ……..- "Agh¿Es que no va a decir nada? Me pone nervioso con su silencio"

- Oye…

- Qué.

- Te… bueno no nada.

¿Qué pasa ¿Es que tienes tanto miedo de hablar?

¡Ah! Sumimasen.-se disculpó apresuradamente la niña.

- No pasa nada. Habla anda.

- Bueno…¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- No -y al ver su cara se apresuró a aclarar.- Era broma era broma. Dime.

- Esto…¿Por qué siempre estás mirando al cielo?

¿Que por qué siempre miro al cielo…-ella asintió, y casi movida por un resorte se lanzó a preguntar atropelladamente.

- Me tiene muy intrigada. ¿Es que nunca coges tortícolis ¿Es un tic nervioso ¿Se murió tu mamá y tu papá te dijo que estaba en el cielo y por eso lo miras siempre¿Estás buscando vida en otro planetas ¿No te aburres ¿No te molestan los ojos ¿No tienes nada más entretenido que hacer?...

Shikamaru se quedó alucinado ante la súbita verborrea que le había dado por soltar a la chica de repente. "Caray, y eso que era tímida que sino…"

- Es por las nubes.- contestó simplemente.

¿Por las nubes?.

- Sí, me gusta mirarlas.

¿Y no te aburres de ver siempre lo mismo?

- Las nubes nunca son las mismas.

- Pero son nubes.

¿Y qué?

- Nada, nada… entonces ¿Qué te gusta de ellas¿Su forma¿Le buscas forma a las nubes?

- No, me limito a mirarlas.

¿A mirarlas solo ¿Y no te aburren?

- No. -repitió el chico.

¿Y esa qué forma crees que tiene-insistió la chica.

- Oe ¿Es que no me escuchas? Ya te he dicho que no me gusta adivinar la forma de las nubes. Solo me gusta mirarlas.

¿Y por qué te gusta tanto?

- ….- el chico se quedó callado un momento, meditando el si decírselo o no a su nueva amiga.

¿Shikamaru?

- Me gustan las nubes… son tan libres…

¿Libres- repitió ella ensanchando sus ojos.

- Sí… ellas son libres de ir a donde quieran, no tienen ninguna responsabilidad y su única meta en la vida es dejarse arrastrar por el viento de un lado a otro. Envidio a las nubes.

Ella dirigió su mirada al cielo durante un rato y luego añadió.

- Tienes razón…pensándolo bien, yo también las envidio.

¿Ah sí?

- Sí… están altas, muy altas, en el mismo cielo, no tienen que preocuparse de lo que la gente diga de ellas porque son simples nubes. Si a alguien no le gustan las nubes no pueden hacer nada porque ellas están muy lejos de su alcance, nadie puede hacerles daño…

Shikamaru bajó su vista del cielo y le dirigió una mirada de reojo a la niña. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y miraba a las nubes con cierta envidia. No hacía falta ser un lince para darse cuenta de cual era el problema de Sakura.

- Oye¿Porque esos chicos empezaron a meterse contigo-preguntó¿Les hiciste algo- ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, pero siempre estaba sola.

¿Por qué siempre estabas sola?

- Porque no tengo amigas.

¿Y por qué no?

- Porque mi frente es muy grande.

¿Cómo?

- Que mi frente es tan grande que a la gente le parezco fea y no quieren ser mis amigos.-Shikamaru no salía de su asombro.

¡No digas tonterías¿No tienes amigas porque tu frente es grande?

- No son tonterías, ellos me lo dicen a menudo.

¿Y quiénes son ellos?.

- Ellos son los niños que…

- No, me refiero a quién se creen que son para decir eso. ¿Acaso el tal Geru no se ha dado cuenta de que tiene unos ojos de sapo- Sakura abrió la boca asombrada ante la osadía de su amigo.

- Menos mal que no te ha oído.

¿Y si me oye qué ¿Qué pasa si me oye, Eso es una estupidez.

- Si te oye te meterás en problemas.

- No me gustan nada los problemas, pero tampoco me gusta que esos macarras de tercera se crean mejor que tú porque tienes la frente grande.

- Pero tiene razón. Es horrible.- dijo la chica avergonzada bajando más la cabeza y dejando que más mechones de pelo le ocultasen el rostro. No quería seguir teniendo esa conversación; cada vez que abría la boca para hablar se sentía más triste y avergonzada, no quería que Shikamaru averiguase por qué estaba siempre tan sola y apartada del grupo. Era por esa horrible frente, ese estigma que le había acarreado el rechazo colectivo.

- Sólo es una frente.- dijo de nuevo el chico.

- Pero es grande. -repitió ella. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y unos enormes deseos de salir corriendo de allí. "Ojalá no me hubiese parado a hablar con él, seguro que me odia también ¿Y ahora qué¡No es justo¡Como me odio a mi misma!. Soy fea , fea, fe…"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por dos pequeñas manos que le tomaron la cara haciendo que la levantara. Shikamaru pasó una mano por esos largos mechones rosas que le cubrían la cara, apartándolos detrás de sus orejitas y despejando así el lindo rostro de la chica.

¿Q-qué haces- preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

- Estoy intentando averiguar qué tiene de malo tu frente… vaya, pues es cierto, tienes lo ojos verdes.

¿Are ¿Es que no te habías dado cuenta?

- Ntch ¿Cómo querías que me diese cuenta con todo ese pelo tapándote la cara? –Sakura se percató de nunca antes había tenido la cara del niño tan cerca hasta ahora, y desde aquel día en que le había cogido de la mano había olvidado el tacto calido de las manos del chico.

Shikamaru se quedó observando largamente la cara de Sakura memorizando cada pequeño detalle de sus rasgos y sintiéndose totalmente hipnotizado por esos orbes que semejaban dos enormes esmeraldas.

- Tu frente no tiene ningún problema.- dijo por fin tras largo rato de silencio por ambas partes.

¿Ah…no?

- No, nadie se fijaría en tu frente si dejases que se te viesen más los ojos.

¿Los ojos?

- Sí… son muy bonitos.- Sakura bajó la vista sintiendo que se ponía colorada. Shikamaru reparó entonces en que todavía sostenía entre sus manos la carita de la chica y casi le dio pena soltarla, pero es que no quería que se hiciese ideas raras.

- Te quedaría mil veces mejor el pelo recogido.

¿Tú crees?

- Sí.

- Gracias.

- No era un cumplido.- Sakura levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos marrones que le miraban de hito en hito lo cual le hizo enrojecer de nuevo. Shikamaru se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que estaba resultando la situación para ella así que decidió cortarla con otro tema diferente.

- Mmmm… mira esa nube ahí. ¿Qué forma crees que tiene?

- Ah ¿cual?

- Esa, esa de ahí ¿la ves?

- Sí… ¡kawaii¡ es un conejito- señaló la chica con una sonrisa.

¿Tú crees? Yo no le veo la forma.

¿Cómo que no? Si está clarísimo. Mira eso de ahí son las orejas, la cabeza (aunque un poco amorfa) el cuerpo es esa parte y termina con la cola.

- Un conejo un poco deforme.

- Pero si es precioso.- Shikamaru sonrió al verla tan animada.¿Y tú que forma crees que tiene?... ¡ah, Perdón, se me había olvidado que solo te gusta verlas.

- Bueno… quizás sea porque es aburrido hacerlo solo.

¡Ah, Pues si lo hacemos los dos juntos seguro que es más entretenido. Mira ¿Qué forma te parece esa?

- Mmmm…-Shikamaru la miró pensativo.- Está claro, es un león.

¡Oh…! Pues sí que se parece…

Y así los dos niños se pasaron la tarde mirando al cielo, ajenos a cualquier cosa fuera de ellos dos y de su pequeño mundo de nubes.

- Hola Saku…�?.

Aquel día Shikamaru se había dado prisa en subir a la azotea del edificio esperando que Sakura no llevase esperando mucho tiempo, el día anterior le había prometido que le enseñaría a jugar al go y la niña se había emocionado mucho. Pero cuando había terminado por fin de subir las escaleras se encontró solo en aquella explanada.

"Qué raro… ella siempre suele estar aquí desde mucho antes que yo. Bueno la esperaré igual" pensó sentándose En su lugar habitual y comenzando a colocar las fichas para cuando viniese su contrincante "Me portaré bien, le dejaré ganar un par de partidas para que vaya aprendiendo" se decía "Ya debe estar al llegar, solo un par de minutos más…" y siguió esperando un largo rato más, hasta que la pequeña preocupación que había tenido inicialmente creció hasta oprimir su corazón.

¿Y si se ha encontrado con el grupo ese por el camino ¿Y si le han pegado de nuevo?.

Se levantó de inmediato sintiéndose presa de la furia. Si alguno de esos impresentables se atrevía a siquiera tocarle un pelo a Sakura se veía dispuesto a cometer una locura. Le daba igual tener que moverse más de la cuenta, por una vez deseaba hacer algo que resultase _tremendamente_ problemático.

Llevaba buscándola un buen rato sin resultados, aunque estaba más calmado al ver que el grupo de Geru había sustituido a Sakura como víctima y ahora la habían emprendido contra un pobre perrito que se vio apaleado hasta que llegó su dueño y puso en fuga a los chavales.

Pero de Sakura no había ni rastro… y por mucho que buscó en todos los alrededores, Shikamaru se fue a casa es día sin encontrarla y sintiendo interiormente una gran desazón.

Los días fueron pasando penosamente para Shikamaru que había vuelto de nuevo a su azotea sin noticia alguna de la pelirrosada. Interiormente se decía que a fin de cuentas las cosas no habían cambiado tanto y que ya estaba bien de tener siempre a la chica sin dejarle un momento tranquilo; pero en realidad sabía que aquello no eran más que excusas y que por mucho que quisiera negarse era obvio ya que sentía algo más que simple "simpatía" por aquella niñita de ojos cautivadores y dulce vocecita.

De repente un sonido de pasos lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se irguió de su banco y se quedó mirando expectante hacia las escaleras hasta que vio aparecer un cabecita de sobra conocida.

"¡Sakura!"

¡Hola Shikamaru- sonrió la niñita.¿Qué tal- el niño no dijo nada, se la quedó mirando perplejo sin articular palabra. ¿Cómo podía una persona haber cambiado tanto en tan solo una semana?

La chica llevaba toda la frente despejada y un lacito adornaba su cabeza; lucía una gran sonrisa, sin ningún atisbo de timidez y casi podía decir que su tono de voz ahora era más elevado. Sólo esos ojos permanecían igual de hermosos que siempre. Igual que antes.

- Has… has tardado en venir.- fue lo único que pudo decir Shikamaru.

- Sí, lo sé -sonrió ella- Es que, verás. Tengo una buena noticia.

¿Ah sí?

¡Sí¡Ya nadie se mete conmigo¡Tengo amigos!

- Ah…me alegro.- dijo medio sonriendo, pero en ele fondo se sintió un poco decepcionado.

¡Sí! Ino-chan me regaló esta cinta y me dijo lo mismo que me habías dicho tú, que era muy bonita y que mi frente no tenía ningún problema. ¡Ah! Ino es mi mejor amiga ahora.

- Mphh... yo nunca dije que fueses bonita.- dijo torciendo el morro "pero lo he pensado".

¡Oh¡Sí! Y también tengo un chico que me gusta¡se llama Sasuke Uchiha¡Y es taaan guapo!.- al oír esto Shikamaru su quedó helado. ¿De verdad había cambiado tanto en esos días¿Cómo era eso posible¿Amigas, un chico que le gustaba? Al parecer se lo había pasado muy bien desde aquel día, se había divertido de lo lindo mientras él como un idiota se preocupaba por que la gente siguiese metiéndose con ella, aquello comenzó a enfadarle.

- Ah, me parece muy bien. – dijo volviendo a tumbarse y tratando de ignorar a al chica.

- Oye¿Por qué no viene a jugar con nosotros?

- No me apetece.

¿Por qué no? Les he hablado de ti.

¿Y qué les has dicho?.

- Que eras muy simpático y te gustaba mucho mirar las nubes.

- Bah ¿Solo eso?

- Quieren conocerte.

- Pues que suban.

- Jo… Shikamaru, venga.

- Seguro que es un rollo.

- No, te vas a divertir, tu también necesitas tener amigos de vez en cuando¿no?

¿Y quién te ha dicho que no tengo amigos- se levantó de nuevo enfadado.¿Acaso sabes algo de mí- Sakura lo miró insegura.

- N-no.. pero.

- No te tomes tantas confianzas solo por lo de aquella vez.

- No era mi intención.- bajó la cabeza apenada. Esto arrancó un gesto de frustración por parte de Shikamaru. "¡Maldita sea ¿Por qué el cabreo con ella no me dura ni cinco minutos? Es imposible no perdonarla con esa cara."

- Bueno, vale. Lo siento.

- No importa.- sonrió. "¿Desde cuando recupera el buen humor tan rápidamente?"¿No vas a venir? Conocerás a Sasuke.

- No me importa Sasuke. Ni me importan tus amigos.- "Solo me importas tú… me _importabas_".

¿Por qué eres tan soso- la voz de la chica comenzó a sonar irritada.

¿Por qué eres tan pesada?

- Agh ¿Pues sabes que te digo? Ahí os quedáis tu y tus nubes.

¡Pues mejor! Seguro que tu amiga era una llorona como tú.

- MENTIRA! Ino-chan no es llorona¡es muy fuerte y muy buena!

- Pues mejor para ti.

- Y tú eres un idiota.

- Y tú... ¡Tú eres una frentuda- nada más decir eso se mordió el labio arrepentido. Sakura se le quedó mirando un momento asombrada y dolida por lo que acaba de oír por boca del que consideraba su mejor amigo… quizás más que eso hace algún tiempo. Ni siquiera la torpe disculpa que formuló después sirvió para hacer que lo olvidará.

- Lo... lo siento yo..

- Eres… eres lo peor- le dijo duramente la chica.- En el fondo eres igual que esos chicos ¡No quiero saber nada mas de ti-Shikamaru sintió entonces un remolino de sensaciones. Las palabras de Sakura le habían herido pero también habían despertado su furia¡esa mosquita muerta no podía hablarle así ¿Quién se había creído que era?

- Me parece genial que no quieras volver a verme¡así me libraré de tenerte alrededor todo el rato!

- Bien…

- Vale…

- Perfecto…

- Bah!

¡Pues ahí te quedas!

La chica bajó las escaleras a oda prisa sintiéndose apenada y a la vez enfadada. Realmente quería seguir siendo amiga de Shikamaru. ¿Por qué se había portado de aquella forma? "Bien¡por mí que se quede ahí arriba toda su vida y se pudra!"

Por su parte Shikamaru volvió a tumbarse mirando al cielo con el ceño fruncido por el enfado, y tremendamente confundido. Aquella noticia no debería haberle puesto así, se suponía que la niña tenía derecho a tener amigos y pasarlo bien. Pero en el fondo al verla así de alegre, tan sonriente, se sentía defraudado. Por un momento albergaba la estúpida idea de que Sakura sólo se iba a comportar de esa forma con él, de que no le sonreiría así a nadie más que a él. "¿Por qué he sido tan estúpido?" se dijo.

Pero aquello ahora ya no tenía arreglo, se habían dicho cosas horribles, cosas que ninguno de los dos sentía, y en ese momento ambos habían podido sentir nítidamente que algo se había roto, no podrían volver a aquellos días nunca más. Cada uno iba a seguir su camino y pasados los años apenas iban a tener recuerdo de esa bonita pero corta amistad que se había arruinado por una tontería.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos con fuerza; no quería dejarlas salir, no quería ser un llorón como esa tonta. "Que se vaya... que se vaya con esa Ino y que se lo pase muy bien… al menos podrá ser feliz… aunque no sea conmigo".

Aquello era un pensamiento desesperanzador, pero Shikamru se repitió interiormente una y otra vez que aquello iba ser lo mejor para los dos, ella siempre había querido tener amigos, y la única aspiración de Shikamaru era ver pasar el tiempo sentado de la forma más cómoda posible. Ahora ambos iban a poder obtener lo que querían.

Aunque la cuestión era… ¿era realmente eso lo que querían?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La memoria de Shikamaru había vuelto ahora al presente, después de haberse graduado en la academia y haber pasado por tantas cosas. Nunca había vuelto a retomar una conversación como aquella con Sakura, con suerte habían cruzado un par de palabras, y no le habría extrañado nada que se hubiese olvidado de que ese niño que había conocido hubiese sido el propio Shikamaru.

Ahora Sakura había conseguido todo lo que siempre había querido (bueno, menos a Sasuke XD) y Shikamaru había obtenido más de lo que hubiese deseado tener. Pero en el fondo no podía quejarse, había sido culpa de los dos y no tenía sentido venir ahora reprocharse en el presente los hechos pasados.

- Bah, Sólo era un crío demasiado visceral y problemático.- se dijo a sí mismo. Y luego sonrió tristemente, en realidad por mucho que se engañase Sakura podría haber sido una especie de… ¿Cuál era la palabra que había usado su padre¿Primer amor? Sí, puede que hubiese sido eso, aunque lamentablemente se hubiese quedado en nada…

Fue entonces… en ese momento, cuando más sumido andaba en sus divagaciones, cuando oyó esos sonidos:

Pasos. Pasos subiendo las escaleras, pausadamente, tranquilamente. En cierto modo le eran familiares, ese modo de andar... lo conocía.

"Imposible" intentó convencerse "Es solo que hoy me he acordado de ella, solo por eso no va a aparecer de la nada ¿no?" Pero aún así no pudo evitar erguirse de su sitio y mirar a las escaleras, expectante. Esperanzado.

- Ah… ¡qué buen día hace- el mero sonido de esa voz hizo que el corazón le diese un vuelco de la sorpresa. Parecía imposible, pero sí, ahí estaba. Era ella:

Cabellos rosas se movían al compás del viento, su piel seguía siendo pálida y su figura más menuda da lo habitual. La chica también pareció sorprenderse "Seguro que no se esperaba encontrarme aquí" se dijo y se le quedó mirando, clavando en él esa verdísma y profunda mirada que arrancó un súbito escalofrío por su espalda.

- Hola…Shikamaru.- le sonrió como hacía tiempo no hacía, y Shikamaru no supo que decirle.- Así que tú también tenías nostalgia hoy ¿no?

- Eh?...

- He pasado al lado de la academia y he visto por una ventana como Iruka daba clases a los pequeños y me han venido recuerdos de cuando era niña.- su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada y se apoyó en la barandilla mirando hacia el patio de abajo.

- Ah… sí.- el chico se devaneaba los sesos tratando de buscar una conversación interesante.

¡Oh¡ Mira- señaló la chica.- Los dibujos que hacía en tiza cuando era pequeña. ¡Que mal hechos están!

- Oh ¿Siguen ahí- Shikamaru nunca había reparado en ellos, se levantó y acercó curioso para ver el pavimento pintado de colorines y monigotes hechos por una Sakura muy niña.- Mmm… sí, tienes razón, son un poco amorfos.- dijo evocando una antigua conversación.

- Fíjate, éste es el conejito que pinté inspirándome en aquella nube… bueno no sé si te acuerdas pero…

¿Ese que tenía un cuerpo desproporcionado?

¡Sí¡Ese! – la chica lo miró sorprendida.- Pensé que no te acordarías. Shikamaru sonrió con suficiencia.

- Je, pensaste mal.

Sakura alzó la vista al cielo.

- Por primera vez en muchos días el cielo está totalmente despejado¿no es bonito?

- Psé, un poco aburrido.- contestó el chico. Ella sonrió.

- No puedes pasarte la vida mirando al cielo en busca de nubes Shikamaru, de vez en cuando también tienes que bajar la vista al mundo donde vives.

- No veo la necesidad. No hay nada interesante aquí abajo.

- Tal vez…- murmuró con una voz tímida que le recordó mucho al pasado.- Tal vez podrías encontrarte con algo que síte interesase, auqneu solo fuera por una vez…

¿Cómo- Shikamaru le dirigió una mirada de total confusión mientras notaba un leve pinchazo en el pecho. No había llegado a entender del todo las palabras que Sakura había dicho, pero tenía la ligera impresión (o esperanza) de que pretendían decirle algo.

- Para mí… para mí no es necesario que en el cielo siempre haya nubes.

- Ajá…- los dos guardaron silencio unos minutos, por primera vez Shikamaru sentía que había vuelto a aquellos tiempos, cuando la única presencia de la chica cerca de sí era suficiente para él.

- Ne… Shikamaru.

¿Sí?

- Yo… no sé si te acuerdas pero… quiero pedirte perdón.

¿Perdón- el chico alzó una ceja en señal de incomprensión.

- Sí…hace tiempo te dije cosas horribles. Cosas que no sentía…

- Ah…entiendo. No tienes porqué disculparte, yo hice lo mismo.

¿Ah sí?

- Sí…- Shikamaru levantó la vista al cielo sintiendo la suave brisita refrescarle la cara.-No eres una llorona, y tu frente no es más grande que el resto…

Sakura lo miró sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, hacía tanto tiempo que había deseado escuchar esas palabras viniendo de él. Podía parecer una tontería, pero más de una vez aquella triste despedida le había hecho sentirse tremendamente culpable. No había sabido ser agradecida con Shikamaru aún cuando él había sido la primera persona que la había tratado tan bien; aún cuando él había sido el primer chico que la había hecho tener esas sensaciones. Negar que había sentido algo por Shikamaru era negar cualquier verdad, y eso Sakura lo había comprendido cuando pensó que era demasiado tarde.

- Yo no creo que fueses como esos chicos, eres su polo opuesto. Nunca hubiese querido que nos enfadásemos y sin embargo…

- Sakura- le cortó el chico.

¿Sí?

- Ya es suficiente.- dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos con una expresión adulta en ellos, Sakura nunca se había fijado cuanta madurez podía destilara la cara de Shikamaru Nara.- Éramos niños y nos enfadamos por una tonterías, sólo tardamos un poco en darnos cuenta de ello. No merece la pena hurgar en el pasado ¿no crees, Hay que vivir el presente.

Sakura asintió y luego soltó una risita.

- Oe ¿Se puede saber qué pasa ahora? No te estarás riendo de mí.

- No… que va.. jajaja… es solo que… jajaja… Cuando te pones tan serio no pareces tú Shikamaru. Te queda muy bien esa mirada de hombre adulto.

¡Q-qué- el chico se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir, sabía que se estaba empezando a poner colorado lo que hizo que Sakura riese más fuerte. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que se estuviese carcajeando a su costa pero… cuánto había echado de menos esa presencia a su lado. Cuantas veces había deseado tenerla de nuevo de vuelta.

- Mph! No le veo la gracia.

- Pues yo sí jajaja…¡kawaii!

- Oe ¡_Qué_ has dicho- ahora _sí_ que se había puesto rojo.

Pasado un tiempo Sakura pudo recuperarse de su ataque de risa y Shikamaru recuperó su tono de piel natural, ambos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo sin necesidad alguna de hablar pues las cosas habían quedado aclaradas tiempo ha.

Ahora lo único que le importaba al chico de pelo castaño era de recuperar el tiempo perdido con Sakura, quizás las cosas no volviesen a ser como antes… es más estaba seguro de que las cosas _no_ volverían a ser como antes. Pero eso también le quitaba aburrimiento a la cosa, si algo detestaba Shikamaru era el aburrimiento.

"¡Eh…!" se dijo de pronto "Para el carro chaval. No estarás pretendiendo tener nada con Sakura. A lo mejor ella ni siquiera sintió nunca nada por ti. ¿Quién te garantiza que después de esto ella volverá a bajar las escalera para no volver a subirlas más eh?"

El chico suspiró resignado, no quería volver a precipitarse; no quería volver a cometer el mismo error, y tal vez Sakura no quisiese volver a verlo.

Pero fueron necesarias unas meras palabras de la chica para que Shikamaru volviese a recuperar toda esperanza perdida:

¿Sabes- le dijo mirando al cielo con gesto soñador y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.- Siempre he querido aprender a jugar al go…

**OWARI**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NA:**

Hola a todos nanoda! Heeee vueeeeeltoooo! XDDDDDD. Aunque quisiera haber vuelto con una historia un poco más decente la verdad. Se me ocurrió hace un tiempo mientras miraba empolada las nubes y me pareció que la pareja de Sakura y Sikamaru quedaría muy tierna. Pero la idea inicial que tenía, más bien desinhibida y con menos insinuaciones a ShikaSaku, cambió totalmente a esto que acabáis de leer (que por cierto.. definitivamente estoy perdiendo facultades. 14 páginas para un simple one-shot… Kami-sama socorro!)

Creo que Shikamaru ha sufrido un tremendo OOC y lo lamento mucho, no sé tampoco como ha quedado el resultado final del fic… en fin no sé nada de nada, sólo espero vuestras opiniones sobre esta historia a ver qué os ha parecido. De lo que me siento realmente orgullosa es de ser la primera en publicar esta pareja en la sección JOJOJOJOJOJO. Y lo cierto es que la pareja me gustó bastante, puede que en un futuro la retome (me parece que el InoShika está perdiendo puntos n.n)

Curiosamente esta vez el título no tenía relevancia alguna, y lo puse un poco porque sí, fue posteriormente cuando se me ocurrió hacerle mención al cielo despejado :P, y respecto a la frase, espero que hayáis pillado el sentido ne? Creo que el fic me salió asÍ porque no estoy en plena vena de Naruto…. (snif… yo quiero seguir viendo más capítulos de _Wolf´s__ Rain_… amo a Kiba! Pero sobretodo AMO A TSUME!)... pero bueno como ya le había prometido este fic a Yuna por su cumple tuve que tirar p´alante.

También he perdido práctica en las NA, me parece q me estoy enrollando demasiado así que ya sabéis: cualquier tipo de duda o comentario mandadme un review y respecto a los fallos de publicaron ya habréis leído las nota inicial no? Pues eso, que a mí nada de "flamas" (jejeje a mi mandadme al "flammable" de Kyo XDDD.. arhg! Ya empezamos.)

Besitso a todos y ¡VIVA EL SHIKASAKU!

Deraka.

19-2-2005 (mi primer fic del año en la sección de Naruto n.n ¡wii!)

**PD:**

¡Ohhhhh! Por supuesto, ya me olvidaba… jejeje. ¡Un segundo!

_-Deraka sale de la habitación y vuelve al poco vestida con su disfraz de bolsa de caramelos-_

**Deraka**: Hooola Yuna! Aquí está mi regalito especial para el día de tu cumpleaños!

Se saca un cornetin del bolsillo y…. TURUTUTURUTUTUTUUUU!

Aparecen Sasuke y Naruto tirando de una enoooorme tarta de cumpleaños con sus correspondientes velitas (las que toquen :P)

**Naruto**: Umph! Que escándalo, el personaje protagonista de una serie de puta madre como esta tiene que hacer de porteador. Voy a denunciar a la autora por malos tratos y explotación!

**Sasuke**: Calla y tira pesado! Que estoy haciéndolo yo todo!

**Deraka**: Jejeje... bien, y ahora una vez nos situamos con el resto de personajes narutenses en torno a la tarta…

**Naruto**: No falta alguien?

**Sakura**: Sí… el personaje favorito de la cumpleañera.

**Naruto**: Pues vaya chasco no?

**Deraka**: NO PROBLEM! –se dispone a encender al tarta y cuando va por la última vela….-

SPLOUCH!

De la tarta sale una conocida figura…KAKASHI SENSEI! (en tanga) con un letrerito luminoso que pone…

**Kakashi**: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YUNNIE-CHAN!

**Todos**: FELICIDADEEEEES!

PORQUE ES UNA CHICA EXCELENTE; PORQUE ES UNA ESCRITORA EXCELENTE; PORQUE ES UNA AMIGA EXCELENTEEEEE… Y SIEMPRE LO SERÁ; Y A KAKASHI SIEMPRE AMARÁ! TRALARALALALAAAAA.

-aplauses please-

**Deraka**: Felichidades!y gracias a todos por colaborar (gracias a Gai y Lee por su buena coreografía n.n) peeeero ahora viene lo mejor.

**Kakashi**: Querida Yuna… feliz cumpleaños y… aunque todos se empeñen en lo contrario: NO SOY GAY!...

**Todos**: Honto? O.o

**Kakashi**: NO!...SOLO SOY BISEXUAL! XDDDDDD.

**Deraka**: n.nU al menos es mejor que nada…. Y ahora dejamos que Yuna y Kakashi disfruten en un ambiente privado del cumpleaños de ésta y nosotros ¡a por la tarta! Eh Naruto no te comas mi trozo!...

**FIN**

(de toda esta ida de olla XD)


End file.
